Baby Blues
by Emily Elizabeth
Summary: *Greg/Sara* When a one-night stand leads to a baby, Sara worries that Greg won't want it. Pure Fluff


Title: Baby Blues  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
Summary: When a one-night stand leads to a baby, Sara worries that the father won't want it. Pure fluff  
  
Author's Note: This is for A Bloom and everyone else who wanted a Greg/Sara story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sara Sidle rolled over in her Queen sized bed and gripped the pillow next to her. She closed her eyes and prayed for the nausea to stop. To her dismay she was hit with another wave and stumbled quickly into the bathroom. When the entire contents of her stomach were emptied she sat on the cold tile floor and held her head in her hands. This had been going on for days, and it was the same story each time. She never had a fever, and her symptoms were always cured later in the day.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
She didn't want to admit it, but the home pregnancy tests had confirmed it the day before, and now she was faced with the problem of what to do. She knew she could never have an abortion, and she also knew that once she looked into her baby's eyes adoption would be out of the question.  
  
She would keep the baby, that much was certain, but what would people say? Especially when they found out whose baby it was? And would he even want the baby? It had been a one-night stand, purely physical with no strands of emotion. Or had it? Sara's heart knew it had been more, but her brain told her it hadn't. Suddenly she was hit with another wave of nausea, and she threw up into the toilet.  
  
She had to talk to him, and she would. As soon as she got to work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Greg sat in his lab, Metallica blasting in the background, as he ran a DNA test on the epithelials collected at Nick and Catherine's latest crime scene. He didn't hear Sara enter, and jumped when he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Geez, Sara. Way to scare the crap out of a guy," he teased, looking up at the brunette. He frowned when he saw her troubled expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Can we talk?" Sara asked softly, looking around to make sure no one was listening  
  
"Sure," Greg said curiously, his brow furrowed in confusion, "What about?"  
  
Sara looked around again, and bent down so she was at eye level with Greg, who was still seated. "Not here," she said, "Meet me outside." Without another word Sara left the lab and headed toward the parking lot. Greg jumped out of his seat and jogged down the hall to catch up with Sara. She walked through the doors and leaned against the brick exterior of the crime lab. Greg looked at her and ran a worried hand across her cheekbone.  
  
"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked in a whisper, and was shocked to see tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Greg," she said.  
  
"What?" he cried out in shock.  
  
"You heard me," she said, looking into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"And it's-"  
  
"Yeah," Sara said, "It's yours." Greg took Sara into his arms and held her close, taking in the scent of her hair and kissing her forehead.  
  
"When?" Greg asked, pulling Sara away from him and looking into her eyes. She looked at him in confusion. "When are we having our baby?" he clarified.  
  
"You mean . . . you want this baby?" Sara asked incredulously. She had expected him to be furious, to cringe at the thought of responsibility. He was, after all, just a big kid at heart.  
  
"Of course I want this baby," Greg said, shocked that she would think otherwise, "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
The tears in her eyes began to spill, and Greg took her in his arms again, his strong arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back as the sobs racked her body.  
  
"I just thought . . . I don't know. I thought you wouldn't want it," she sobbed, "I thought you wouldn't want me."  
  
Greg continued rubbing her back. "I love you, Sara. Of course I want you, and this baby," he whispered into her hair.  
  
She pulled herself away from him and looked into his eyes. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." He brought her face to his and kissed her tenderly, showing her how much he really loved her.  
  
"I love you, too, Greg," she said, pulling away from him. She was rewarded with that lopsided grin that made her heart melt each time he revealed it..  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," Greg said with a smile.  
  
She looked at him in confusion, "What question?"  
  
He grinned at her. "When are we having our baby?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Catherine, Grissom, Nick, and Warrick entered the hospital room to see Sara sitting up in bed, a baby in her arms, and Greg perched on the side, smiling down at his daughter.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Sara greeted, smiling at her friends.  
  
"Congratulations!" Catherine cried, bending down to hug her friend.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" Greg asked, getting a nod from Catherine. He carefully took the baby from Sara's arms and placed her in Catherine's. "Meet Gwen Elizabeth."  
  
Gwen was sleeping soundly, oblivious to her guests. "She's so beautiful," Catherine breathed, running her fingers along the baby's hand.  
  
"We like her," Greg teased, getting a punch in the arm from Sara. "Ow," he said, "Okay, okay; we love her."  
  
"Congrats, man," Nick said, shaking Greg's hand.  
  
"Thanks," Greg said as Gwen began to cry. "Here, lemme take her." Greg picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms, soothing her crying. When she was asleep again he gingerly placed her in the crib.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you three alone," Catherine said, "Congratulations again."  
  
"Thanks for coming, guys. It really means a lot to us," Sara said, "Bye." When they were alone again Sara sunk into the pillows and Greg sat down beside her.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N~ This is a very short, pure fluff ficlet that I wrote in twenty minutes while I was waiting for my little sister to find her summer reading books at the library. I know that it's extremely short and rushed, and it's definitely the weakest and worst story I've ever written, but it gave me something to do, so I figured I'd share it with you guys. Please read and review, and maybe I'll rewrite it and elaborate on some things and stretch the story out a little bit. I don't know yet. lol  
  
~Emily 


End file.
